


Waiting

by scaredykitty



Series: Puppy Vechs [1]
Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Vechs is a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vechs is a valehund puppy. He's been left at home, mischief happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Vechs was a very energetic puppy. A very wiggly, energetic puppy. He stared up at his owner, trying to not wiggle so much. His owner seemed nice, if unsure how to take care of very energetic puppies. His owner let him run around the yard, and play in puddles. Well, his owner made unhappy growling and grumbling noises when he got dirty, but then he gave him a bath, which must mean he was a good dog, right? Good dogs get nice baths!

Oh dear, his owner was making grumbling sounds again. He should try and listen. “Now Vechs, you'll be a good dog while I'm at work, right?” he heard his owner saying. He was a good dog! That's what his owner said! He wagged his tail, shaking the entire lower half of his body. His owner sighed, patting him on the head. “You don't understand me at all, do you. Please be a good dog while I'm gone,” he said, scratching behind his ears. He certainly was a good dog! Wait, his owner said the word gone! No, that must mean...

He started whining as his owner opened the door, leaving the house. He whined loudly, trying to claw at the door. His little pudgy paws didn't afford much leverage, so all he could do was skitter slightly. He tried to howl at the door, but all he could do was make a week aroooo noise.

Well fine then, he thought. Maybe he'd be a bad dog. And show his owner how it felt to be left alone all day. He went skittering down the hallway, smacking into several walls on the way there. Luckily, he was such a pudgy pup, he didn't mind hitting the walls. Soon, he found himself in the master bedroom. He tried to climb up on the bed, but he realized he was far too short. So instead, he pulled at the comforter, trying to get it on the floor. He managed to make it lopsided before he gave up, panting heavily.

Next he dragged out some of his owners nice shoes, and chewed on them. His tiny teeth left delightful marks across the leather, the drool making a nice pattern. He looked up at the nice suit his owner had, but he whined, the vague thought that might be too much to chew on.

So he went skittering down the hallway again, and charged into the bathroom. He hit the toilet with a whine before he started pulling toilet paper off the roll. He panted heavily, falling asleep in the pile of toilet paper.

He heard the house door open some time later. He yawned loudly, stretching out. Ooo, his owner was home! Must go greet him!

He charged out of the bathroom, woofing quietly. “Hey there Vechs how...wait. Why do you have toilet paper attached to your feet....oh god,” his owner said, picking him up. Vechs licked his face, hoping he wouldn't check the bedroom.

Unfortunately, he did check the bedroom next. Vechs whined when he saw the mess, trying to not look at it. “Oh Vechs...” his owner sighed, setting him down on the floor. Vechs whined, trying to look guilty. His owner frowned down at him. “Don't look guilty, I know you aren't.”

Vechs yipped happily, trying to climb up his owner's leg. Maybe if he was cute enough, his owner would forget about the slight mess he caused. And it did work, since his owner was laughing and cuddling him.


End file.
